Almas separadas
by Nanah-chan
Summary: SoxKai... leiam please ;D


Almas separadas 

Era um fim de tarde comum, o pôr-do-sol podia ser visto por todos os lados daquela cidade, vários estudantes circulavam pelas ruas, entre eles, Kairi e Olette caminhavam distraidamente

-Hey, Olette- chamou Kairi -Hm?  
-Você sente falta deles?  
-Deles quem? Ahh, sim aqueles dois que moravam aqui, como era mesmo o nome deles hein?  
-SORA E RIKU-a jovem quase sempre calma tinha uma expressão furiosa -Você ainda se lembra deles?  
-Todas as noites- um sorriso triste tomou conta do rosto da garota-eu ainda me pergunto se vou vê-los algum dia -Kairi-Olette mantia o olhar sobre esua amiga -Kairi, a essa hora eles nem devem mais lembrar da gente...-a menina foi interrompida -COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO? -a garota se consumia em lágrimas -eu tenho certeza que eles vão voltar, o Sora fez uma promessa comigo e ele vai cumprir -Kai..-a jovem tentou chamar mas a sua amiga já estava longe demais -Nossa, o que aconteceu com ela?-um jovem loiro de olhos azuis se aproximou.  
-ah? Oi Kotaro..bem, a Kairi é muito sensível, e ainda sente falta de uns amigos que desapareceram. Desde que eles sumiram ma Kairi nunca mais foi a mesma, nunca mais teve uma amizade que nem a deles e principalmente, não se envolveu com nenhum garoto.  
-Será que eu tenho chance com ela?  
-dúvido, a Kairi adorava o Sora, e ainda tem esperanças de que ele volte -Vamos ver então-acrescentou o garoto esboçando um pequeno sorriso triunfante.

Muito longe dali, em uma praia deserta, Kairi estava sentada na areia, envolvida em pensamentos e olhando para a imensidão do mar, tão vazio, tão puro, assim como o seu coração, que permanecera intacto desde que tudo tinha acontecido.  
"Sora, você vai mesmo voltar né?-apertou a mão sobre o coração e sorriu de leve -eu vou te esperar, não importa quanto tempo demore, eu vou sempre estar aqui para você, lembre-se você terá sempre um lugar para onde voltar"  
Kairi nem percebeu o passar do tempo, mas já havia anoitecido e o vento agora estava mais frio, ela sabia que se ficasse ali, comcerteza ficaria doente, porém nada importava, ela queria ficar ali, ela precisava esperar.

-Kairi?  
A garota virou e viu de quem se tratava, era Kotaro, o jovem que já tentara diversas vezes ser mais que seu amigo.  
-Oi -Tá tudo bem?  
-Tá -Tem certeza?  
-Tenho -Mas eu vi quando você saiu correndo e eu queria ajudar -Isso não é da sua conta -Não precisa ser grosa -Desculpa, mas é que eu tô um pouco mal agora -O que aconteceu?  
-Já disse que não é da sua conta (¬¬)  
-gota ahh, Kairi-chan, por que você me trata tão mal assim?-Kotaro estava agora sentado ao lado de Kairi, mais perto do que ela permitia.  
-Eu não te trato mal, é só hoje que eu estou de mal humor e dá pra se afastar um pouquinho?  
-Kairi-chan, deixa eu cuidar de você, deixa eu ficar perto de você -Já disse que não (¬¬)  
Kotaro segurou os pulsos de Kairi e se aproximou ainda mais

-Se não for por bem vai ser por mal.  
-Han?  
Kairi sentiu os lábios de Kotaro sobre os seus e arregalou os olhos.  
De repente, dois raios de luz cairam do céu direto na água do mar, por um instante Kotaro parou de beijar a Kairi e olhou para a água, não que esse enchergasse alguma coisa com aquela escuridão.  
-Hey, por que fez isso? - perguntava uma Kairi brava -Ainda não terminei -Nani?

Kotaro se jogou por cima de Kairi e beijou-a de novo, mas de repente sentiu um objeto metálico tocar em sua cabeça.

-Eu acho que você está abusando não? (ò.ó)- Um belo jovem de cabelos castanhos espetados e olhos azuis estava apontando uma mistura de espada com chave para a cabeça de Kotaro.  
-Sora!-Kairi gritou feliz mas o garoto não deu a mínima atenção para ela.  
-Quem é você?  
-Meu nome é Sora, eu sou um velho amigo da Kairi.  
-Então você é o Sora?-Kotaro sorriu debochado- Parece que a Kairi estava certa Kotaro levantou-se e saiu andando -A gente se vê por aí Kairi-chan

(Nota da autora: Ò.Ó POR QUE TUDO ACONTECE COM A KAIRI? XDDD)

Sora saiu andando com a cabeça baixa e Kairi ficou ali, pela areia sem entender nada.

-Tudo bem com você Kairi-chan?-um jovem de cabelos brancos e longos estendia a mão para ela -HAN? Ò.Õ-Kairi levou um susto-ah, eh vc Riku -Kairi segurou a mão de Riku e levantou-se.  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Nahh, aquele tarado do Kotaro tava me assediando (N/A: XDDDDDD ELA FALOU ISSO MESMO?? ASUDHASUDHAUH)  
-O Sora tava com saudades.  
-Sora? -Kairi olhou pra Riku confusa-falando nisso, cadê ele?  
-HAHAHAH (N/A: RISADA DO RIKU XDDDD)-Riku soltou uma gargalhada- Ele deve estar pensando por aí XD -Pensando? em que? (Lerda mode ON XD)  
-No que aconteceu -E o que ele precisa pensar tanto sobre o que aconteceu? ele nem ligou pra mim )  
-Kairi, ele tá com ciúmes -Riku abaixou a cabeça e abafou uma risada-Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.  
-Tá-Kairi continuava confusa, será que Sora estava mesmo com ciúmes?

Chegando em casa, Kairi deitou-se em sua cama e começou a pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido Porque o Sora nem ligou pra ela?  
Será que ele ficou mesmo com ciúmes?  
Depois de tanto pensar, Kairi acabou caindo no sono.

Os raios de sol começavam a penetrar as cortinas do quarto de Kairi, pequenos raios mas que incomodavam o sono da menina.  
-Hm? -Kairi acordou surpresa, estava sonolenta, mas a noite havia decidido: iria falar com Sora hoje. Entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho, colocou a roupa do colégio e saiu de casa, foi até a antiga casa de Sora, mas ninguém atendeu, sem saber por onde procurar começou a andar pela cidade sem rumo, e como ainda era cedo, não encontrou ninguém para ajudar-lhe, após horas de busca, viu que estava na hora do colégio e resolveu ir para lá.

-Olette-chan!-chamou a ver a amiga parada na porta do colégio -Kairi!! tudo bem?  
-Não .  
-Porque?  
-sabe o Kotaro?  
-Ahan -Sabe o Sora?  
-Ahan -Sabe o Riku?  
-Ahan -Sabe a.  
-CHEGA! chega de falar e conta logo .  
-""" tah tah..então, como eu ia dizendo, eu tava ontem na ilha e de repente o Kotaro chego e me beijou, mas daí o Sora e o Riku apareceram, aí o Sora me ajudou e saiu sem nem falar comigo, e eu procurei por ele o dia todo e não encotrei -Nossa, que triste hein?  
-éé, um pouquinho, onde eu posso procurar ele?  
-num sei .  
-se você vê-lo explica pra ele tudo o que aconteceu?  
-Tá \o/

De repente, dois meninos apareceram na porta da escola, e para a surpresa de Kairi, eram Sora e Riku, Kairi sorriu feliz e acenou, porém só obteve resposta de RIku, mas mesmo assim resolveu falar com Sora e caminhou lado a lado com ele.  
-Sora?  
-QUIÉ?- O garoto respondeu grosso e inpacientemente -Ahn, é que você me ajudou ontem, mas nem me respondeu quando eu falei com você e eu tava com saudades e.  
-TSC, Kairi, será que nao percebeu que tá me incomodando?  
-hun?-Kairi parou no meio do caminho e ficou meio desnorteada, mas sentiu alguém colocando a mão no seu ombro -Kairi-chan-Kotaro estava abraçando-a sorridentemente -O que você quer? ¬¬ -Ah, é que ontem nem deu pra falar com você direito, a gente tá namorando certo?  
-QUÉÉÉ???-Kairi empurrou Kotaro no chão -eu não sou sua namorada e nem nunca vou ser tá me ouvindo? você me atrapalhou muito ò.ó -Kairi-chan, você tá de TPM?  
Uma aura negra envolveu Kairi e ela cerrou os punhos-fora daqui ¬¬'''

No meio da aula Kairi não conseguia prestar atenção, como ela iria prestar atenção tendo Sora na mesma sala dela?  
e logo do lado dela? porque a professora colocou ele exatamente do lado dela? Quando bateu o sinal Kairi segurou Sora pelo braço e tentou falar com ele.  
Abaixou a cabeça, tomou coragem e falou baixo (LOL)  
-Sora.  
-Quíé Kairi?  
-Porque você tá me tratando assim?  
-Porque vc me traiu?  
-HAN?-Kairi arregalou os olhos surpresas e soltou o braço de Sora -Tchau-o garoto saiu andando

Kairi ficou parada por uns instantes pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, quando ela havia traído Sora?

-Kairii -chan \o-Olette corria animadamente na sua direção -Olette-chan que foi? '  
-Convite pra minha festa de aniversário vai ser um lual -Legal, mas eu não tô com cabeça para pensar em festas agora.  
-O sora vai estar lá \o-Olette fechou os olhos e falou com bico-ele já confirmou presença Um soriso se estampou no rosto de Kairi-Quando é?  
-Amanhã na praia -eu vou eu vou

Kairi pegou seu material e foi pra casa, concerteza falaria com o Sora amanhã, finalmente ele estaria de volta pra ela, quando chegou em casa, jogou-se sobre sua cama e voltou a pensar aonde teria traído o Sora, se teria capacidade para falar com ele no lual, trocou de roupas e foi dormir.

Estava amanhecendo, mas Kairi já estava acordada e arrumada para sair, pegou sua pasta e saiu de casa, com um sorriso feliz e animado, andou uns 10 minutos até chegar em uma casa pequena branca e com porta azul, parou em frente a casa e gritou (N/A: Kairi-cara-de-pau, ainda eh cedo Lolz)

-Riku-kun!! ninguém respondeu Kairi tentou de novo -Riku-kuuuuun!

Um garoto de cabelos brancos e longos abriu a porta, não parecia ter acabado de acordar, tinha um sorriso animado

-Kairi-chan, o que faz aqui tão cedo?  
-te acordei?  
-não, mas acordou a vizinhança toda -  
-Heheh "  
-O que quer?  
-Nhaa eu quero falar com vc -Tá falando -.. posso entrar?  
-Não -então eu falo daqui mesmo \o -então fale .  
-Nahh..vc sabe porque o Sora tah dakele jeito?  
-pergunta pra ele -jah tentei -tenta de novo -tentei tbm '  
-acabou?  
-não -então fale -vc sabe porke ele disse que eu traí ele?  
-não -não tah ajudando -disse Kairi fazendo bico -pergutna pra ele -JAH TENTEI -tenta de novo -RIKU .  
-tchau?  
-tah ocupado?  
-mais ou menos -fazendo oq? )  
-não interessa '  
-.. tá!  
-RIKUUU QUEM É?-Uma voz masculina e muito familiar vinha de dentro da casa de Riku -ÁHÁ!!(Kairi bancando a heroína da escola) então tem alguém com vc!  
-Tem '  
-Essa vozz..eh do Sora \o -Isso msm -Porque você não falou que ele tava aqui?  
-Porque você não perguntou .  
-Vai embora agora?  
-Deixa eu falar com ele?  
-NOPE -T.T -vai lah Kairi -Tah bom -lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Kairi-tchau -tchau

Riku fechou a porta e virou-se para Sora -Porque você tá fazendo isso com ela?  
-Porque ela me traiu ù.ú -Mas vocês não tavam nem namorando '  
-Mas depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ela.  
-tsc tsc tsc -Riku abaixou a cabeça -que?  
-Vai embora -han?  
Riku abriu a porta e apontou -Tchau -Porque?  
-porque sim xDDD Sora saiu para a varanda -Tchau então '  
Riku bateu a porta

-Soraaa-kun!  
Sora virou-se para olhar e viu que se tratava de Olette -Olette-chan o/ tudo bem?  
-Tudo, a Kairi tah procurando por você !  
-Eu sei -Sora respondeu fazendo bico -vamos dar um passeio? eu preciso falar com você -Ok Os dois começaram a caminhar -Bem, por que você tá ignorando a Kairi?  
-Porque ela me traiu com aquele tal de Kotaro .  
-Vocês tavam namorando? -Não exatamente "  
-¬.¬ mas, você sabe o que realmente aconteceu?  
-Sei, a Kairi ficou se pegando com o Kotaro na praia ¬.¬ -NÃO FOI NADA DISSO TÁ?  
-Não? '  
-não -foi o que então?  
-a Kairi como sempre tava sentada lá na areia olhando pro nada e pensando em você, quando apareceu o Kotaro e começou a dar em cima dela, mas ela não deu bola pra ele e ele agarrou ela fim -isso mesmo ù.ú-completou Olette -fala sério ¬.¬ -E eu briguei com a Kairi por nada?  
-Ahan -eu vo lá falar com ela agora ò.ó -Tenho uma idéia melhor -qual?  
Neste momento, Olette começou a contar um plano para o Sora enquanto Kairi andava perdida por aí "O Riku me ignora, o Sora me ignora, o Kotaro fica dando em cima de mim affz, eu achei que não dava pra piorar"  
Kairi olhou pro seu relógio e percebeu que já estava quase na hora de entrar então ela saiu correndo para o colégio

-Kairi-chan!  
-Olette! pff pff pff (respiração ofegante da Kairi xD)  
-Tdo bem?  
-naum e vc?  
-ótimo -a festa é hoje né?  
-ahan vc vai?  
-claro nn -que bom -vamos subir?  
-claro Olette e Kairi subiram as escadas da escola e entraram na sala. A aula ocorreu normal, vários comentários idiotas de Olette, piadinhas de Kotaro e Kairi quieta olhando para a janela. quando bateu o sinal Olette foi a primeira a sair correndo, deixando Kairi para trás, a menina ia pegar sua pasta quando virou-se e viu Sora encarando-a, ela continuou o contato visual com uma cara de choro, mas ele deu de costas e saiu, Kairi apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Kairi andava animada pelas ruas com a festa de Olette, dessa vez ela ia falar com ele ò.ó, ia beijá-lo se fosse preciso, foi para a casa, colocou um biquíni roxo tomara que caia e uma canga verde na cintura estampada com duas tonalidades de verde e uma estrela do mar prendendo a sua franja de lado, foi de barco já que ficava na antiga ilha que frequentavam.

Ao chegar lá, Kairi ficou surpresa, o lugar estava realmente lindo, com tochas iluminando o local e cangas e almofadas estendidas, tinha também música bem animada e de vez em quando romântica e tinha uma mesa de comidas exóticas, Kairi rapidamente localizou Olette e acenou

-Olete, a festa está muito bonita -é, é, tah tudo muito bonito, mas ninguém chegou ainda .'', vai dar uma voltinha por aí enquanto tudo termina aqui.  
-Han-Kairi ficou meio confusa-Tá...

Kairi começou a andar pela ilha e lembrou-se dos seus dias com Sora e Riku, tinha uma velha carcaça que parecia ser o barco que eles estavam construindo, todos os mantimentos ali já tinham estragado e tinham algas cobrindo boa parte do barco.

"Quanto tempo né? eu queria que a nossa amizade não tivesse se acabado como esse barco, mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco"  
Continuando a caminhar pela ilha, Kairi achou a entrada do local secreto em que fizeram os desenhos, resolveu entrar lá, mas teve uma surpresa quando viu Sora sentado ao lado dos desenhos -Me desculpe, eu não sabia que estava aqui-Kairi virou-se para sair -Kairi..espera Kairi virou-se rapidamente e encarou Sora, até que esse fez um sinal para que ela aproxima-se, ela andou até ele, ele pediu pra que ela se sentasse, ela ajoelhou-se (sabe quando a gente dobra as pernas e senta em cima delas? é assim XD) e encaixou-se entre as pernas dele, ele abraçou-a e sussurrou com a voz mais meiga possível no ouvido dela.  
-Me desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso mas eu fiquei com ciúmes Kairi, a Olette me contou que você tem me esperado durante todo esse tempo, eu realmente sinto muito -ao terminar de dizer isso, foi beijando o rosto de Kairi até chegar em sua boca, tocou de leve os lábios macios da jovem e acariciou de leve a sua face, voltou a sussurrar no ouvido da ruiva -Me perdoa? por favor, eu preciso de você comigo, você quer namorar comigo Kairi?-Sora colocou o cabelo da garota para o lado e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.  
Kairi mantinha-se de olhos fechados apoiada no ombro do garoto, apenas sentindo os lábios de Sora passando pelo seu rosto e ao ouvir a pergunta do garoto respondeu que sim carinhosamente. Sora sorriu e encostou os seus lábios nos lábios de Kairi suavemente, logo depois foi abrindo os seus lábios e encaixou os lábios dela entre os seus, logo a sua língua invadia os lábios de Kairi, que também já estava abrindo a boca, assim as línguas de ambos começaram a dançar unidas (kawaii .) algum tempo depois os dois se separaram para pegar fôlego (XD)  
-Sora, eu..-O jovem silenciava a menina com dois dedos -Não precisa dizer nada, vem, vamos para a festa...

E assim eles viveram felizes para sempre \o/\o/

. owari .

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

**N/A: Oiee povoo !  
Nyahh ess eh a minha terceira ou quarta fic aqui, mas a minha primeira em KH!  
eu confesso que fiquei muito decepcionada quando vi as fics de KH em português, quase todas elas eram yaoi com Sora e Riku, pq eu apoio o casal Sora e Kairi!! .**

**Bem, sobre a fic?? eu vi uma foto no photobucket e achei muito kawaii, essa foto foi a inspiração para toda a fic . se eu achar eu coloco o link aqui Ok? comecei a escrever essa fic no dia 14/02 e terminei hoje, dia 16/02, a fic era pra ter mais coisa, tipo: a continuação era uma parte da festa da Olette que o Kotaro dah em cima da Kairi XD só que eu confesso que a fic já tinha ficado maior do que eu esperava então resolvi deixar assim e a minha inspiração já tinha ido pro espaço \o/**

**Povitxuu du meu kore .S2. eu realmente pretendo terminar as fics adeus (RenRuki) e viagem (NejiTen), só que eu viajei nas férias e não estava muito empolgada para escrever fanfics!! quem quiser me dar sugestões para as fics por favor, sintam-se a vontade e pra falar a verdade, eu não tô muito empolgada com a fic adeus, acho que fikou meio estranha.. "  
talvez eu apague!!**

**Se vocês quiserem falar comigo e virar meus amigos, eu vou deixar o meu gmail e o msn pra vocês!! \o/  
gmail: msn: que mais tem pra escrever?  
ahh..tem uma coisinha: Quem quiser deixar reviews eu agradeço muito \o/  
E também me desculpem se não foi isso que vocês imaginaram da fic, eu realmente tentei fazer o meu melhor para vocês!**

**Recomendo que vocês leiam essa fic ouvindo a trilha sonora de KH: simple and clean, hikari, sanctuary, passion e simple and clean techno remix dá uma sensação muito boa!!**

**Não quero me despedir de vocês x, mas em breve voltarei com novas fics ou capítulos! aguardem um pouquinho mais só ok?  
Beijos fic-writters que eu amo muito!  
e deixem reviews!!**

**By: Nanah-chan**


End file.
